A device, such as a cutting tool, for the rotary chip removing machining of a workpiece, for instance a workpiece of titanium, steel, aluminium, castings, or another material, generally comprises a body (also called basic body or tool body) and a number of cutting inserts, which often are mounted in seats, also called pockets or cutting seats, arranged in the tool body. The tool body defines a center axis, e.g. a rotation axis, and is usually connectable to a holder or a rotatable spindle. In drilling, the tool body is usually rotated by the rotation of a spindle or holder, which holds the tool body, at the same time as the workpiece is kept immovable. In milling, the tool body is usually rotated by the rotation of the spindle or the holder, which holds the tool body, at the same time as the workpiece is kept immovable or is fed in a feeding direction. In contour milling, the tool body can be rotated in a direction of rotation on its center axis at the same time as the workpiece is fed in relation to the tool body in a feeding direction. In turning, the workpiece is usually rotated while the tool body is kept immovable by a holder. In prior art, often also shim plates are used mounted between the cutting insert and tool body to protect the tool body when the cutting insert mounted to the tool body machines a workpiece. The respective cutting insert is mounted in its seat with the shim plate placed between the cutting insert and the seat surface of the seat against which the cutting insert is received and held. If the stresses become too large on the cutting insert during machining, it is the shim plate that absorbs said stresses and that primarily becomes damaged instead of the tool body, whereby the tool body is protected against damage and the wear on the tool body decreases. The damaged shim plate can easily be exchanged and a replacement of the entire tool body is avoided.